


His Guiding Star

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Introspection, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor has a startling realization about his feelings.





	His Guiding Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 17 - joy)

Rose looked about at the rolling white hills and the red trees heavy with snow that dotted the landscape. She spun around looking at the alien vista and when she caught his eye a joyous smile broke across her face. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. “Doctor, ‘s beautiful!”

The Doctor couldn’t drag his gaze away from her. He felt his lips quirk. “It is, but not as beautiful as you, love.” 

She sent a knowing look his way and with a quick kiss to his lips pulled away from him. Instead she snagged his hand and towed him away from the TARDIS to explore the wintry planet. “C’mon, Doctor. Let’s go see those sparkling green trees you were tellin’ me about. An’ the markets. Oh, and I want to try the spiced wine!”

He looked at his Rose, all blonde hair and pink cheeks, smiling at him with her tongue peeking from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were darting across the snowscape trying to take everything in at once. They shone with a wonder that rivaled any of this world’s famous evergreens. 

She radiated happiness.

She turned to regard him. “Of course, I’m happy.” 

_Blimey, did I say that out loud?_

Rose stopped walking and turned to face him. She ran her thumb along his cheek and her fingers found the back of his neck. “Travelling with you, I love it.”

He loved it too, having her with him. Loved being the one to see her astonishment when brought to worlds so different from her own. Loved how her first step out of the TARDIS was always taken reverently. Loved that her compassion knew no bounds. 

He’d been broken by the Time War and had forgotten how amazing the universe could be until he’d seen it again through her eyes. 

It had been a lifetime since he’d felt something as simple, yet as noble, as joy. But that didn’t matter to Rose, she shared her joy with him daily. And it must have been contagious, that happiness, because whenever she smiled he felt like a conquering hero. And when she said that she wanted to spend forever with him, his hearts nearly burst from the pleasure.

“I love it, too, Rose Tyler.”

Her eyes fluttered, as they always did, when he wrapped his tongue around the syllables of her name like that. With a half-lidded grin, she pulled him forward and kissed him sweetly.

“Love you, Doctor.”

She grasped tightly to his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued their way to town.

He couldn't stop the joy bubbling through him or the smile that broke out across his face.


End file.
